Sick Clare
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare is sick and Eli has his own method of curing


Eli walked up to Clare's door, they were supposed to go out today and she wasn't answering her phone. He used the spare key and walked in the house. He saw no one in the living room and made his way up to her room. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer.

He hesitantly twisted the knob and opened the door and realized Clare was sleeping. She had a giant blanket covering her and a pile of tissues on her nightstand. He sat next to her and gently shook her.

"Babe, wake up." He said kissing her cheek. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go out today and you weren't answering your phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sick."

"So I've realized. No plans for today?" She sadly shook her head.

"This sucks." He pouted.

"I'm sorry babe." She pulled him down and puckered her looks; Eli quickly pulled away.

"You don't wanna kiss me?"

"Not when you're sick."

She playfully rolled her eyes and cuddled into her blanket.

"Do you want me to cuddle with you?"

"Please." Eli kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He crawled under the blanket and pulled her closer to him, her back against his front.

He gripped her waist and trailed his hands under her shirt.

She turned to him and questioned him with her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling with you."

"Why are you touching me?"

"I cant touch my girlfriend?"

"You know we cant do anything, right?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sick."

"So?"

She playfully glared at him and continued to relax in their previous position.

"Hold on, I'm hot." He lied and got out the bed. He took his shirt and pants off. She was still facing away from him so he slipped off his boxers and laid back in the bed.

She was only wearing a t shirt and panties. He pulled her close to him, pushed her panties down and began rubbing against her.

"Eli…" She squealed and turned to him. "You're naked."

"So I realized."

"Why?"

He didn't respond and tugged at her panties until she moved his hand.

"We're not having sex."

"Please." He pouted. She shook her head.

"Can I go down on you?"

"Why cant we just cuddle?"

"I promise we can cuddle and I'll even make you soup if you let me."

"Okay."

Eli smirked and hovered on top of her and tugged at her shirt and underwear and discarded them to the floor. She lifted her legs up so Eli was lying in between them. He smirked as he plunged his fingers inside of her. He thrust them fast not waiting for her to adjust and curled his fingers inside of her.

"Mmmm Eli." She said pulling him down to kiss her. Eli thrusted his fingers faster as he swallowed Clare's moans. He soon pulled back and pulled his fingers out. He held his fingers out to Clare. She sat up and licked her liquid off his fingers. She fell back on the bed waiting for him to continue.

He put his head in between her legs and latched onto her flesh.

"Ahhh." She arched her back.

Eli separated her folds and gave tentative licks.

"You taste so fucking good." He said as he began to suck at her clit.

"Oh my god." Clare moaned. She held herself up on her elbows and moved Eli's hair out of his face so she can see him. He looked up to her as he began to flick his tongue fast inside of her.

"Ahh….OH GOD" She fell back against the bed. She began to tug at her nipple as Eli spread her folds more, holding them open as he flicked his tongue open. He reached up with one hand and began to tug at her other nipple.

Eli felt her walls clenching around her tongue and began to suck and bite on her clit.

"FUCK ELI!" She yelled.

Clare tried her best to hold her legs open for Eli. Her legs were slowly closing and Eli pushed them further apart. Her toes curled on his back as she let go with a moan.

Eli licked up her fluids and moved back up to her, "You okay?"

She nodded and began to rub herself to ease the pain from when Eli bit her.

"You hurt me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said caressing her waist. "I'm in a comfortable position."

"Why is that?"

"My cock hurts." She looked under the blanket and his length and blushed, "Why are you telling me that?"

"I need help."

"But I'm sick, what happened to that? If I suck it, you'll still get sick."

"I'll take the risk."

She smiled and pulled his legs out of the blanket. She straddled him and took his length in her hand. She began to slowly move her hand. Eli swallowed the lump that grew in his throat, "Faster."

She sped up the pace getting him off.

"Babe, suck me please." He pleased with his eyes shut tight. She took his large length in her mouth and began to bob her head.

"Dammit Clare." He groaned and began tugging at her curls. She looked up to him and grazed his cock with her teeth, "Fuck!"

She giggled against his length and began to suck him faster. She licked his slit a couple of times before taking him back in her mouth. She grazed it harder causing him to let go with a loud moan.

Clare swallowed the liquid and licked her lips lying on top of Eli, "You taste so good." She whispered in his ear.

Eli massaged her ass as he kissed her neck, "Are you staying?" She asked.

He pulled back and looked at her, "You want me to?"

She licked her lips and nodded. Eli pulled the blanket over their bodies as Clare cuddled on top of him.

"Just warning you, when you get sick don't blame because you wanted that."

"No blaming will be involved." He smirked as they cuddled to sleep.


End file.
